


A Little Bit Lost

by WiggleWorm



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Gen, Glanni mentioned, Hurt/Comfort, Memory Loss, Might have later sportarobbie, Young!Robbie, we'll have to see ;), Íþróttaálfurinn mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiggleWorm/pseuds/WiggleWorm
Summary: Robbie finally had the perfect plan for that Sportaflop! He would be utterly helpless as a child! Nothing could go wrong! Until... Something DOES go wrong, and now Robbie is trapped in his younger self, with little to no memories of anything from his life. How will they get Robbie back? And... Do they even want him back?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to make this for a while now, so I'm glad I finally started! :D
> 
> Ao3 won't let me tag anything, so I'll have to add those in later >:(  
> I went ahead and added all the kids in the tag since they're all gonna be here anyway :0

He had finally created the perfect plan to defeat that Sportaloony - it was the perfect plan!

"This is it! I'll finally have him! All I have to do is erase his stupid memories and turn him into a small helpless _child_! Then he'll have to leave Lazytown _FOREVER_! I'm a _genious_!" Robbie shouted to himself in his lair as he collected his inventions for his master plan, preparing his things to be taken up to the surface and to the sports field.

"I'll set up a few little hurdles leading up to the Littleizer 3000, he won't be able to resist the challenge, then in his surprise, he will trip and fall into the Memory Zapper 3000! Then he won't have any memories and he will be a tiny child just like the other brats, and then he won't be able to get in my way to make Lazytown lazy again!"

When he finished bringing his inventions up, he began hurriedly setting up his trap in the field. He arrived much before anyone- even Sportacus - would arrive to make sure that his plan was perfectly set up. As he put the last hurdle into place and turned on his machines, he heard loud foot steps aprouching in the distance. Quickly jumping into the nearby bushes, he watched and waited for the blue clad hero.

Sportaflip appeared in the distance, doing his usual over exaggerated stunts. Disgusting. Could he not just _walk_? Like a real person? Did he have to be such a show off?

As Robbie watched, Sportacus started to pass the trap Robbie had set for him, not even noticing the obsticals.

"Stupid Sportadunce, just look over here..." The villain whispered to himself. This whole thing will have been a huge waste of time if that dope doesn't even _try_ it! Looking frantically, Robbie spotted a rock lying next to him in the bush. Perfect!

Picking up the rock, Robbie threw it at Sportacus, causing it to bounce off his thigh and at the Littleizer. Sportacus finally looked over at the area when the rock hit the machine, causing a ringing clang and zapping sound.

"What's this?" The hero asked, finally coming to a full stop. A smirk crept onto his face as he thought about flipping around the hurdles and testing his speed and agility. He probably shouldn't, he was supposed to start playing with the kids soon... But... They won't be out for a few more minutes...

"It'll have to be quick!" He said happily as he dashed for the course, easily jumping hurdle after hurdle.

"Yes!" Robbie cheered quietly to himself from his hiding place.

As the hero approached the final, tallest hurdle he picked up speed, and did a front flip over the last hurdle with no troubles. Brushing himself off, he stepped forwards right under the Littleizer 3000. He jumped back as he felt a small jolt pass through him, the hairs on his skin standing up from the static.

"Sportacus! Hey!" Stephanie called over to him, while waving her hand, the other holding a soccer ball. "Do you want to join us?"

Shivering once more from the zap, he brushed it off and called back to his friend "of course! I'll be right there!" As be began to jog towards the group of children.

As the blue hero left, the villain jumped up angrily from his hiding spot, growling out "what was that?! Why didn't you work you piece of junk?! My plan was perfect and flawless and you just had to ruin it!" He shouted at the machine, waving his hands wildly.

As he was yelling at his failed invention he then reached his hand up and grabbed the machine to pull it down, when he grabbed it, it shocked him, burning his hand. He yelped in pain as he slipped backwards, the Littleizer falling with him as he fell into the Memory Zapper 3000. When he landed on the ground he passed out, suddenly feeling over exerted and tired.

 

* * *

 

"-is it?"

"Is he okay?"

"Wait I think he's waking up!" Yelled the squicky voice of a child who was uncomfortably close to him.

"Uhg..." He sighed in pain while he brought a hand to his throbbing head, why did his head hurt so much?

"Are you okay?" Someone asked, putting a heavy hand on his shoulder.

Flinching away, Robbie squinted one eye open, glancing at the figure before him.

"N-nine?" Robbie stuttered out, before falling back and blacking out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly just to set everything up, not much action but oh well
> 
> I hope you had a good thanks giving, because I sure didn't :)

Slowly awaking from a restless sleep, Robbie shifted under the blanket laying on him, gliding his hand slowly along the soft plush bed below him. Bed... Wait... Where was he?

Jolting up, Robbie looked around frantically, looking for something- anything- that looked familiar. Seeing the room only made his panic grow. As he went to jump off the bed he realized that the only thing he was wearing was an oversized, deep blue turtleneck and a maroon and purple striped vest. Something was really _really_ bad. When he was about to slide off the bed, the bedroom door suddenly opened. A man dressed in all blue, holding a tray then entered, followed by a girl wearing all pink.

"Oh! You're awake!" The blue man said cheerily, placing down the tray he was holding, he continued "You were out for a while... How do you feel?" He looked at Robbie, the worried look on his face only made Robbie's confusion grow. Who is this guy? And where did Nine go?

Glancing between the two, Robbie quietly replied "...I'm... Fine." He looked back to the man, was he a hero? No, he can't be. Nine is the only hero in town. Was _this_ Nine? "Who are you?" If it was then he definitely had a wardrobe change "Are you Nine?"

Tapping on the small casing on his chest with a 10 engraving, he replied "No, I'm number Ten. But you can call me Sportacus!" He said happily and held out his hand to Robbie, causing the boy to flinch back.

Ignoring the offered hand, Robbie asked "...Then where's Nine? I know I saw him earlier."

"Actually that was Sportacus." Said the pink girl. He forgot she was here, he should really pay attention more since this place is unfamiliar. "We heard an explosion and came over, then we found you lying in the sports field covered in machines. You woke up but then passed out immediately after that." She stated casually.

As she finished setting up a bowl of something, she looked at him and smiled "I'm Stephanie, what's your name?"

"My name?" He said, staring at her. Why would she care what his name was? What kind of game is this? "What's it to you? Why would you care?"

"Well how am I supposed to be your friend if I don't know your name?" Shs said, frowning at him now.

"Why would _you_ want to be _my_ friend?"

"We could all be friends!" Sportacus cut in, stepping next to Stephanie. "You don't have to tell us your name if you don't want to. But, could you tell us what that explosion was? Or at least the last thing you remember?" He asked hopefully.

Glaring between the two, Robbie settled his eyes on the man. Why would he care? Why were they keeping him here trapped in this tiny, brightly coloured room? "I might... _If_ you tell me where I am. And why you're keeping me here!" He was getting aggravated, he just wanted to go home.

Stephanie crossed her arms and looking to the boy annoyed "You're in my uncles house. He said you could stay in our guest room until you were better. You've been here for two days, and we-"

" _TWO DAYS!?_ " panicking, Robbie brought his hands up to run them through his hair. When he pushed his hands in his hair he brought them back when he felt something greasy touch his hands. "This is bad... My mom is gonna be so so mad!"

Robbie wiped his hands on his shirt and went to climb off the bed, "I have to go!"

"You can't!" Stephanie shouted and jumped forward, causing the boy to slip and fall off the bed. Sportacus jumped forward and caught him before he hit the floor, placing him on his feet.

"W-what do you mean I can't leave!? I _have_ to go!" Shouting, he rolled up his sleeves and looked for an exit. Spotting a nearby window, he inched closer to it, hoping to make a run for it.

"Robbie please calm down! Everything is alright, nothing is wrong!" Sportacus said trying to calm them both down.

Freezing, Robbie stared at the man in fear. How... How did he know his name? "What... What did you call me?"

"Robbie! Because we know you!" Stephanie cried as she walked towards him.

Backing up, Robbie bumped into the nightstand next to the bed. "No you don't! I've never met you before in my life! You might know Glanni, but not me!" He gripped the bed, trying to keep himself from panicking.

Walking over to Stephanie, Sportacus kneeled next to her and put a hand on her shoulder "Can you go see if any of your clothes would fit him?" He asked, giving her a pleading look.

"Well... Ok. They might be too big though." She gave the boy one last look before exiting the room, leaving Sportacus and Robbie alone.

Sportacus stood up and sat on the edge of the bed, letting out a deep sigh. "This is going to be hard to explain." He pat the spot on the bed next to him, hoping the boy would listen.

Reluctantly, he climbed on the bed, but not next to the other.

Sportacus let out another, smaller sigh and began, "...So we think we know what happened. But we're not completely sure. Pixel was scanning the machines to see if he could find out what happened, but he said that your inventions probably back fired and hit you instead of... Me." He said, shrugging at the last word, all while looking sadly out the window.

"How do I know I can trust you? And what does this have to do with me being here?" He didn't understand this guy. How does anything that he just told him have anything to do with how he knows him? "Your story doesn't really make much sense either."

Shrugging again, he answered simply "Well I knew your name? Does that help?"

"I guess. But not much since that's not _really_ my name. Only my brother calls me Robbie, so you could have just heard it from him."

"What could I do to make you believe me?"

"Well you could tell me why I'm here. You didn't answer that question." Robbie said, glaring at the man. "I need to leave. My mom will be upset if she realizes I've been gone for two days."

"Robbie you... You _can't_ go home... Well not to your mothers at least. I- I don't know how to put this, but-" Sportacus was having trouble explaining what happened, he himself wasn't even really sure what had happened. How do you explain to someone that ten to twenty years of their life was just lost and forgotten? "some how your age went backwards and now you're... A child again. You're not supposed to be this young. I'm not sure exactly how old you were, but I know you were at least twenty-five years old."

"...Were we friends?" Robbie asked, the man was clenching his hands nervously. What was his name again? Sporta whats-it?

"I would like to say so, but I'm not sure you would." He said, letting out a sad chuckle.

Robbie was about to ask another question when someone knocked on the door, causing both of them to look to the sound. Slowly the door creaked open, revealing the pink girl again. What's with these people and only using one colour?

"I found some clothes that might fit, and uncle Milford said that you can use out shower if you need to!" She announce cheerily while she gave him the clothing items. "I don't have any shoes though, but we could probably get some from Pixel!"

"Oh... Uh, I- I don't need shoes, this is fine..." Robbie shuffled uncomfortably, he could _really_ use a shower. "Oh and uh... What was your name again?"

"Stephanie." She beamed

"... Stephanie..." He said quietly to himself as he slipped off the mattress. "I'm... Robin." He said, holding out his hand shyly to her.

She grabbed his hand and shook it strongly, smiling even wider. "The bathroom is the first door to the right of this room. We'll wait for you to finish if you want."

"Thanks." He said as he quickly slipped out of the room and into the next. This is going to be a _long_ day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus we learn a bit more about little Robbie! His age and back story will be stated and progress as the story goes on!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruh I'm sorry this took so long, idk wat happened,,,, christmas break is coming up in two days so hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter out before Friday, since I already have kind of an outline. I gots a ton of note written for this fic, so you better be friken ready for some crazy mess

"What are we going to do Sportacus?!" Stephanie began quietly shouting when Robin closed the door, leaving the room.

"How are we going to fix this if Robbie is a child? He can't be any older than me, and we don't know how to work all those big crazy machines he uses..." Stephanie grew quieter as she finished her worried rant. She slumped on the bed, letting herself fall back into the soft, warm sheets.

"Well..." Sportacus began, putting as much thought into his response as he could. He didn't want to worry Stephanie more than she already was, he just _couldn't_. "Well, when Robbie finishes his shower, we can talk to him and see if he remembers anything about what happened. Then maybe we can go to Pixel and see how he's doing with Robbie's machines... He might be able to fix them."

"You think so?" Stephanie glanced up at the hero, worry leaving her eyes as she spoke.

"Definitely." _I hope_. "Come on, lets go to the kitchen, maybe we can start on those pancake mayor Meanswell was telling us about. I believe he said something about blueberries!"

Now smiling, Stephanie jumped up and hugged Sportacus tightly, "Thanks Sportacus!" Pulling away, she looked up at him with hopeful eyes, "Let's go!"

Sportacus watched as his friend darted from the room, heading straight for the kitchen. Chuckling to himself, Sportacus turned to the small table beside the bed and gathered the bowl of fruits they had brought for Robbie. _He can have it later_.

Collecting himself, he exited the guest room and headed to the kitchen.

"Sportacus! Look! Uncle Milford made us pancakes!" She chirped and held out a full plate of blue spotted pancakes.

"Thank you Stephanie! Let me put this down then I can join you." Sportacus said, taking the offered plate in his free hand. He stuck the fruit in the fridge and sat down at the island with Stephanie.

"Uncle Milford made Robbie some pancakes too, his has chocolate chips."

"Great! I'm sure he'll love them." He nodded, only slightly disappointed that the villain may not eat any sportscandies today.

"Sportacus... Do you think he will be okay?"

"I know he will."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BAAAAACCKKKK!!!!
> 
> I'm not dead or discontinuing this, don't worry! I'm just having trouble putting my thoughts down in my documents :/

It had been awhile since he had last had a hot shower, even longer since he had last  _ really _ washed his hair. Far too long in Robin’s opinion.

 

Finishing his shower, he dressed in his borrowed clothes, an oversized purple t-shirt with a picture of a fat grey tabby cat printed on the front, and bright pink shorts that were threatening to slip off with every step he took.  _ I’ll have to tie it _ , he thought as he grabbed the small pink strings hanging from the front of his shorts, and tied it into a bow as tight as he could, without making it uncomfortable.

 

He opened the door silently, quickly leaving the bathroom. As he stepped out of the room, the feeling of the cold hallway floor on his bare feet caused a chill to run up his spine. Looking in the first room, he saw it was void of the two people that he had met that had abducted him from earlier. What where their names? Stephanie and… Spot? Spork? Sporpa… Sporkakiss?  _ Whatever… it doesn’t matter anyway. _ He entered the abandoned room and deposited the oversized turtleneck and waistcoat on the bed. 

 

_ Where did they go?  _

 

Deciding to look around the house for an exit, Robin left the room and turned down the hall. He walked the hall slowly, listening closely for the others.

 

“- you think he will be okay?”

 

“I know he will.”

 

Robin frozen when he heard the voices at the end of the hall. He peeked his head beyond the edge of the wall, cautiously looking to the pair. Spotting the door behind them, he thought to himself,  _ How am I supposed to leave if I have to pass them to get out? Maybe that window... _

 

As he started to turn around to leave, he heard Stephanie speak.

 

“Robb- Robin?” She corrected herself before he could notice her slip-up. 

 

He jumped at the sound of his name, and turned slowly to look at her. 

 

“Hey! Do you want some pancakes?” She said cheerily while picking up an extra plate beside her. “My uncle made you chocolate chip pancakes!”

 

He stared at her blankly, leaving her question unanswered long enough for her to think something was wrong.

 

“Robin? Are you okay?” She asked, putting down the large plate.

 

“Ya, I’m... Okay.” He said quietly. He sighed to himself and walked towards the two sitting at the table. He looked skeptically between the two, placing his hands on the surface of the counter. He watched as Stephanie reached over and slid the plate closer to him.

 

“Here.” 

 

After standing and staring at the offering like it had personally offended him, he finally responded with a defiant, “...No thanks.” and pushed the plate back to the girl, watching as her face quickly changed from its original cheery look, to confused then finally to an angry, almost offended look.

 

“Why not?”

 

“I don’t take food from strangers.”

 

“We’re not strangers! We just-”

 

Sportacus put his hand on Stephanie’s shoulder and began speaking to her with a slightly scolding tone to his voice, “Stephanie, you can’t  _ make _ him eat it. If he’s not comfortable taking things from us yet, you can’t force him to.”

 

“Ok. I guess you’re right…”

 

_ You guess _ ?

 

Sportacus then looked at Robin and said “Robbie, you-”

 

“Don’t call me that.” Robin cut in.

 

The hero nodded and corrected himself, “Robin, you really should eat something, you haven’t eaten in almost two days and I don’t want you to get sick. You don’t have to eat this, but maybe something else later?”

 

Robin thought over the offer, he was still unsure on what to think of all this… This  _ nonsense _ . “I’ll think about it.” he muttered under his breath, barely loud enough for the man to hear.

 

“Thank you.” Sportacus nodded and counted this as a small victory. “We should get going. We were supposed to meet Pixel today so he can tell us about what happened to you.”

 

Stephanie jumped up, startling the small boy infront of her, and yelled “Oh! I forgot all about that! Let me go get my bag and we can go!” 

 

Robin watched her disappear down the hall to who-knows-where, to find her bag. He thought silently to himself as he stared down the expanse of the house, getting lost in his thoughts.  _ She really was strange… And why is she always so mad at me all the time?  _

 

He jumped when he felt a strong hand settle on his shoulder, looking up, he saw it was Nine’s nosey copy. He was looking down at the boy with worry, he eventually spoke “Are you okay?” and kneeled down next to him.

 

Robin stepped away from the hero and stared at him.  _ What’s this guys deal? _

 

“I’m fine.”

 

Just then, Stephanie ran back into the room, purse in hand, and already running to the door to leave. “Come on guys, we’re already late!”

 

_ Uhg. This is gonna be a long day. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor little rob

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated! <3


End file.
